Dimensions
Dimensions are different universes in the SBATN series. List of Dimensions Dimension Sanso Dimension Sanso (aka Milky Way Galaxy) is the universe that Humans live in. It contains Earth, a planet which is the only known planet in Sanso to have Humans on it. Humans are native to Dimension Sanso and are usually only found in Sanso. Dimension Tamashi Dimension Tamashi is the dimension which is home to the PoltaGysts. It seems to be a place made of yellow glass, even the PoltaGysts. In Tamashi, your soul is visible as a black swirling ball (with the exception of Motsu, whose soul is purple) and if the soul is destroyed, you die. PoltaGysts who travel to Sanso cannot be killed, because their souls are left behind in Sanso. It seems to be a similar lifestyle to Sanso. Dimension Niji Dimension Niji is most likely the largest dimension known to SBATN. It is the home of many creatures, such as the Niji Nomads, the Elk tribe, the Kani-people, the Sea Serpent and demonic little cave creatures. It has an ocean, and more than one country. Midori Doragon was born in Niji, before the Big Freeze attacked his tribe. Midori, Sora, Kitsune and Sakana go to Dimension Niji to find the BunkoBlade (which is locked inside the sun) and free Niji from its eternal night in order to defeat Motsu and the Big Freeze, respectively. Dimension Mira Dimension Mira is the dimension on the other side of the mirror. It is home to the DoppelGangers (which are the reflections of other people) and Lamia, who was banished there twice by Sakana Muzai. People with magical properties can summon their DoppelGanger by drawing a symbol on their mirror and chanting some magic words. Then, the DoppelGanger - called a Reflection in these terms - will come out of the mirror and do whatever you want. If they are freed from Mira any other way, they are hostile and bloodthirsty. Dimension Nois-Nemid Dimension Nois-Nemid '''(also known as '''Dreamland, the Land of Nod, etc.) is a fabled dimension. It is said tht Nois-Nemid is where Humans and other beings go when they are asleep. They have all sorts of adventures there, before returning back to their bodies in Sanso, and waking up. They then think it is a dream. It's unknown whether this dimension is real or not, but it is rumoured that Korosu Kurai forged the Sword of Kurai in Nois-Nemid. Dimension Sobek Dimension Sobek is the dimension where Sobek, the Egyptian god of crocodiles, was exiled by the godhunters, including Sakana. The dimension was specifically made to banish Sobek. The only life in it (apart from Sobek when he was in it) are white squids who swim in a magic red ocean which makes you lose your ability to swim if you touch it, in which the squids will eat you. Kishi Gankyu frees Sobek from this dimension, therefore it has no purpose. Extinct Dimensions Dimension Avalon Dimension Avalon - also known as just Avalon - was a dimension where Shiori Knyst and Hydroxia Knyst once lived, until Hydroxia destroyed it. Avalon was the dimension that created Carrapods, a very important piece of the first series. Apparently, Avalon was a dimension of darkness since it had no light source, and the people there used Carrapods to get around. Dimension Hexheim Dimension Hexheim was the dimension that all the Qarones lived on, but had to move to Sanso since Dimension Hexheim was becoming extinct. According to Sakana, Hexheim was a swampy smelly place, a very horrid place to be in. However, the Qarones loved it because they are water-based creatures.